Gravity Falls: Just the start
by MysteryofGravityFalls1
Summary: Meet Winter, a 12 year old girl who seeks adventure and soon meets the Pines twins. She sacrafices everything for them. They will face eviles nor journal can ever have. And there might be someone... who you would never thought to be nice...


Winter's POV

Ok, yeah. I'm not the girl you see everyday… I mean H0NESTLY! People think I'm like, girly or whatever… eh no. So I'm just saying. I have lived in Gravity Falls for a while and… well its actually pretty cool. I've heard people talk about strange things going on in the woods. I believe them! Do you blame me? I guess I feel watched whenever im in there. But hey, I honestly don't care if something jumped out of a bush and killed me. No one's going to help me… I have nothing! My life is… well… what you would call "independent". I live in a house, not far from the mystery shack and my parents I haven't seen in a year or so. They have to move there but I text them quite a bit. So I only live in my house with Zasha, my German Sheppard dog. I found her when I was 10 I'm 12 now. And she was less than a year old. She's 2 years old now. No one really knows I live in this house. They just think its abandoned. Well if you think a girl living in it with a dog is abandoned, well, we both have our differences. I don't have and friends, or family. Well that's about to change.

3rd person POV

Winter runs after Zasha, who refuses to stay in the house. She sees someone in the distance and her dog jumps over him. _Oh no don't start now,_ She thought. She runs over to see who it is._ Grr stupid bushes! I cant see a thing! _Anyways ran after Zasha and her body felt like it hit something. She fell over and looked up. Seeing a boy with brown hair and blue and white cap on. Winter gets up "I'm sorry!" she then ran after her dog quickly looking back to see the boy staring as she left.

Dipper's POV

Ok I was just run over by a dog, THEN a girl… Hmm…This is not my day!

So I was just walking to the woods for, oh I don't know just to look around since my book was taken from Stan. I've been so BORED since then. The girl who ran me over have brown hair and a hat like mine. Except that instead of her's being blue, it was red. Shes obviously been to the Mystery Shack. She was pretty young. I think about my age. She ran into the abandoned house I've heard about. So I decided to put the boredom to a halt and follow her!

Winter's POV

Ok I finally got Zasha to stay! "Bad girl!" I scolded her. She just stared at me and tilted her head. Was she always going to be this stubborn? I heard a knock on the door. I mean, a KNOCK! Why my house? I cautiously opened the door seeing the boy I say earlier. "Oh… hi" I said feeling awkward at the moment. "Hey sorry I was in your way i-" "Don't worry." I interrupted him. "That's just a thing in the past." He smiled. "Ok. So why are you in here?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. "Well I live here." He stared at me with disbelief. "Really? Here? I just heard that…" I smiled "…that it was abandoned?" I finished. He nodded. Zasha came into the room with her food bowl in her mouth. She always brings it to me when she's hungry or with her water bowl, thirsty. "Hey, be right back." I said taking the bowl from Zasha. "Hey! You were the dog who jumped over me!" he said with a slight laugh. "Haha. Yeah. Sorry about that." He smiles as he scratched her behind her ears. She likes that. She rolled over on her back. "Hey I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines." I filled Zasha's bowl with her dog food. While I placed it on the ground, I replied, "Cool name. I'm Winter. I guess I don't have a last name since im the only one who lives here." I shrugged. "Huh. Well that's cool anyways. What's your dog's name?" he said as zasha got up and rushed herself to the kitchen, and she began to eat. "Zasha." I say.

Dipper's POV

Ok this girl, is awesome! She's sooo nice! I think I'm asking her way too many questions, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Zasha? Cool name!" I exclaimed. "Ya know I'm a twin" I say. "Really? Cool what's your twin's name?" she said. "Mabel." I answered. "Shes's REALLY care free and… well… likes shiny sweaters." I admitted "Boy girl twins? Don't that every day!" she smiled. "Yeah." We both jumped to another knock. " I got it!" she says running over to the door. Wow she's awesome! I followed her. I see Mabel at the door. "Oh! Hey Mabel. What's wrong?" I said. "So this is the famous Mabel!" Winter said smiling.

END of this chapter!


End file.
